The invention relates to a framework formed of separate interconnected profile bars. At least some of the bars have undercut longitudinal slots of T-shaped cross-section into which extend coupling ends of coupling members projecting from the end faces of other profile bars. The coupling members comprise a bearing member supporting a transversely oriented eccentric member that is rotatingly operable from one long side of the profile. A holding member is mounted on the bearing member and is displaceable by the eccentric member so as to be displaced laterally by control faces. The holding member has a hook-shaped coupling end which, in a bar-coupling condition, engages behind the longitudinal wall of the slot to secure the bars together.
A known frame of this type is disclosed in German Utility Model No. 73 41 203 wherein a plate-shaped holding member is provided on its inner end and in its front zone with sloping shoulders. Cooperating control faces are disposed on the bearing member which has a U-shaped profile. By rotation of the eccentric member, the two sloping shoulders on the holding member are lifted in relation to the control faces of the bearing member, against the action of an auxiliary leaf-spring. These components which are used for coupling the profile bars in the frame are expensive, do not move easily and do not provide a sufficiently reliable coupling connection.
The present invention is intended to solve the problem of achieving a simple connection of the profile bars in such a framework, which connection is economically achievable and nevertheless being characterized by a high degree of dependability.